puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Heart of Darkness
The Heart of Darkness is a black, heart-shaped jewel that is created by Lady Mariet and is the opposite of the Friendship Heart. If in the wrong hands, this jewel can be a powerful force for those who use it. This jewel can be used for good or evil pets or beings, but they must have a strong free will to posses the jewel. Origin of the Heart of Darkness In the first five years of the first Queen of the Pocket Kingdom's reign, Queen Lorrine, who had possession of two powerful jewels, first the Friendship Heart, which represents love, kindness, and courage and those who are pure of heart. While its twin heart, the Heart of Darkness, represents hate, wickedness and despair. The Darkness Heart is the most powerful dark object in the whole kingdom, whereas the Friendship Heart is the most powerful light and good object in the world. Anyone who wields the Darkness Heart would always be consumed into darkness, and can only be brought back into the light by the power of the Friendship Heart. But if the user of the Darkness Heart is pure of Heart, and keeps their mind on the good side, then they will have full control of the Darkness Heart, but that is a risky task to do. Civil War of the Pocket Kingdom Mere years after Idalia, the Dowager, has passed away, Queen Lunaria and King Vir of the Pocket Kingdom, who were the ancestors of Ava and Eva, were great rulers, but the Pocket Kingdom had gone into a civil war, due to the rebellious citizens of Pocketville. They found the old laws of the kingdom to be unfair to them, and demanded there to be new rules. Both the king and queen denied the rebels for the new laws, only angering them more. Soon, the far east towns were at war with the Pocketville Royal Guards and the Pocketville Military. At one point the leader of the Military found the Heart of Darkness and used it as a weapon to fight the rebels of Pocketville. Only resulting in turning the rebels into mind-controlled slaves, who he then takes the advantage to take over Pocketville. When the Queen learned of the betrayal of the Military leader, by the information she got from a spy from both the Military and the rebels, she learns that the king and the leader of the Military were planning on betraying the Royal Family and taking over the Pocket Kingdom. She rounds up the loyal military officers and Royal Guards to help her fight the king and the Military leader, and their army of mind-controlled slaves and traitors. Eventually they find the Friendship Heart that the king hid, and returned it back to the queen. During the last battle of the war, the queen used the Friendship Heart to defeat the king and the Military leader, and freeing the mind-controlled slaves they used with the Heart of Darkness, after the war, the queen orders her closest guard to get rid of the Heart of Darkness. After the war, The Queen of the Pocket Kingdom, along with her new king consort, made some new rules that were fair for the citizens of their kingdom, returning the peace to the land and its citizens. Willow Wisp's possession of the Heart The Guards ventured far into the Ever Grey Swamp, where they eventually find the Valley of No-One. They bury the heart deep into the mucky soil of the valley, so no creature would ever dare to find it. Willow Wisp, a creature that Lady Mariet created, eventually finds the Heart, due to her powerful senses, and now has possession of it. Category:Article list Category:Hearts